Never Again
by SerenaTaylor9009
Summary: Bella is an up and coming singer songwriter who just broke up with her producer. She swears to never have another relationship with someone she works with, but what happens when she meets her new opening act? All Human. Language.


**A/N Okay so I know most of you will kill me for not updating my other stories first but I just couldn't help but write this. **

**Tell me if you think its any good. **

**I hope you will all review. **

* * *

Today was going to be so awkward. I didn't even think about it until last night when I finished what I had been thinking about doing for a while. It's not everyday that you just broke up with your boyfriend the night before and then he is going to be working on your album with you the next day. That's why people should never have office romances, well were not technically in an office but still, can you just say awkward.

The worst part I still love him. Or at least I think it is love, I've never felt like this about anyone before, not even Tyler who I thought I might marry. But no Mike has something totally different about him. But after I found out that he has been going to the club at nights when he said he was working I don't think I can trust him every again.

Alice, my best friend and personal shopper, kept telling me that she didn't have a good feeling about Mike. But I just ignored it, I really wanted to be able to trust him. Of course I should already know by now that you should never go against what Alice says. One time in high school, she called to tell me not to wear the white jeans that she had picked out for me the night before because I was going to start my period today. I told her she was crazy, I didn't start for another week. She just told me I was digging my own hole, and of course right as I walked into the cafeteria for lunch I had that stupid feeling. She just smiled smugly and took me to the bathroom where she had some clothes waiting with a tampon. If I didn't know any better she was some kind of evil psychic pixie, but she is just the evil and pixie part.

I was walking into the studio where I produced my music. I was coming to meet the guy I was going on tour with, Mike said that he was really good and could play pretty much any instrument known to man. That got me wondering if he knew how to play that thing where you blow into the things that look like bamboo, I'm going to have to ask him.

Wow that almost made me forget that right after I walk in this door, Mike is going to be there and probably going to be in a really bad mood.

I pulled open the glass door and waved at Angela, the receptionist at the front of the studio. We have never really talked, Angela is shy, but I knew if I could get her out of that shell she would probably be a really good friend.

She pointed to the studio and gave me a cautioning smile. You know those ones where they are trying to tell you its probably not a good idea to go in there but they know you have to. Great I was right about Mike.

As I was pulling the door to the studio open I could hear the faint sound of a piano playing. I know Mike doesn't play the piano so it must be my opening act.

I pulled it open all the way and stood there in shock.

The most gorgeous man that God ever created was sitting at the piano totally zoned out. He was so sexy! If only the glass and the producers weren't here then I might of thrown myself at him right then and there. Just as I was taking my first step after probably five minutes of just staring at him he looked up, he noticed me. Crap, I was probably blushing. His eyes, wow his eyes. They were the most gorgeous green eyes I have ever seen. And as soon as I started blushing some more he smiled a smug crooked smile. Oh god, I'm probably going to need to go change my pants after this. Just him looking at me like that made my entire panties soak through.

I quickly looked away. No need to make my situation at work any more awkward. Oh right Mike.

I turned slowly, knowing he was probably glaring at me. But surprisingly he wasn't there.

Instead in his place sat a huge guy with curly hair. He was really hot too. Damn, what is with the new people being something out of a romance novel. I don't want to have to go to work every day and get so hot and bothered that I'm bringing suitcases of extra clothes.

Wait, Mike isn't here. I was so distracted by the yummy men in front of me to do a happy dance inside. Yes, no awkward break up arguing. Woot woot. I was interpreted with doing my happy dance by the big guy. He had a goofy smile on his face.

"Hey, I'm Emmett your new music producer. And in there, the guy you were panting about is Edward. Sexy right?" And then he started laughing so hard he almost fell out of the chair.

Shit, was I really panting. No way. He is just messing with me. I could feel the blush creep to my cheeks. I felt a hot breath on my neck. I turned around to find the Greek god standing directly behind me, and he was so close that when I turned we were pretty much touching. I let out a little yelp. He kept staring at me like this wasn't weird at all.

He slowly started getting closer, our eyes still locked. I swear to whoever wants to listen, that I will not, am not, oh who am I kidding if he is fixing to kiss me I would probably jump him right now and give Emmett his own little show. But just as quickly as I thought that he brought his head to my ear.

"Hi Bella, I'm Edward. So were you really panting out here? Because I really think you should know that I'm not exactly one of those guys who would go after you. See Emmett here is my life partner." At that I jumped back. What the fuck! There gay. No fair!

He must of seen the anger on my face, mixed with the confusion. Because right after I jumped back he started laughing just as hard as Emmett. They were both on the floor now. What is so funny? Other than me making a complete idiot out of myself?

* * *

**A/N Okay so I want to get atleast 2 reviews for this chapter. I won't update until I get the 2.**

**And for everyone who reads all my other stories. **

**My computer is back to normal, but I have midterms this week so its been crazy. **

**So I just hope you won't be mad and still wait for the other stories. **

**And of course I hope you like it!**


End file.
